Lord Terket
} |LP = 50,000 |slaylvl = No |members = Yes |aggressive = Yes |experience = 6835 |poisonous = Yes (198) |immune to poison = Yes |immune to stun = Yes |attack = 70 |defence = 85 |ranged = 75 |magic = 85 |attack speed = 5 |attack style = Melee, Magic, Ranged, Lava dropEruptHeated room |maxMelee = 2400+ |maxMagic = 4300+ |maxRanged = 2600+ |maxOther = Lava drop: 1500 (if the player is hit) Erupt: 2000 (if player is standing on an erupting spot) Heated room: 400 per second (for 5 seconds) |weakness = Water |always drops = Primal ashes |examine = Creature of destruction and doom. }} Lord Terket is a boss found in the Celestial Dungeon. He is located in the small room attached to the Fire room in the dungeon. The Fire room requires 80+ Mining and Smithing to enter, and the room containing Lord Terket requires a sacrifice of 3 Red dolphins (cooked), 15 Sacrite ores and 3 Marbury logs, all of which are non-tradeable, so player must either forage these items from the dungeon (which requires a level of 100+ Fishing, Cooking, Mining and Woodcutting), or alternatively players can receive the items as drops from Celestial earth, water and fire warrior. The second option is a lot longer than the first, since the resources are an uncommon drop from the monsters, and they only drop 1 resource each time (but bosses drop 3 each time). The boss can hit very high with its Magic attack, compared to its Range and Melee attacks, so Protect from magic should be on all the time. The boss also has 3 special attacks which it can trigger randomly, which are Lava drop, Erupt and Heated room. Special attacks/abilities Lava drop This attack involves 8 giant drops of lava landing on a random spot within a 4x4 box range of the boss, players will be hit instantly if they're standing on one of the spots for which a drop will land, so players cannot escape the attack, they'll just have to be lucky enough to be standing in the right spot. If hit a player will be dealt 1500 lp damage. Erupt Lava will start to rush up from the ground, players can tell where the lava will rise, since a dark circle below the ground appears, hinting that the lava will rise from that spot. Lava will rise up from whichever spot a player is standing on, so they must quickly move to another spot to avoid the damage. The attack will deal 2000 lp damage to any player caught in the attack. Heated room This attack increases the temperature in the room by almost 4 times the current temperature for 5 seconds,a fog also appears in the room making it difficult for the players to see clearly.For each second that the room is heated, all players in the room will be dealt 400 damage. Also for each second the Heated room is on, the boss will heal 300 lp each second. After the room changes back to normal, the fog will remain for another 20 seconds. Other abilities *The boss is capable of teleporting player right next to him, if they're far away. Players which are already next to the boss don't need to worry about this. *The boss has a protective aura on itself, at all times, which protects itself greatly from melee and ranged attacks, so it is extremely difficult to use Melee or Ranged when fighting him, hence players are advised to use magic against it, preferably a water spell, since the boss is very weak to water spells. Recommended equipment Items in green do not exist in the real RuneScape *Headgear **Superior sea singer's hood/Virtus mask > Sea singer's hood > Abyssal mask > Hood of subjugation *Body **Superior sea singer's robe top/Virtus robe top > Sea singer's robe top > Abyssal robe top > Garb of subjugation *Legs **Superior sea singer's robe bottoms/Virtus robe legs > Sea singer's robe bottoms > Abyssal robe bottom > Gown of subjugation *Shield **Virtus book > Farseer kiteshield > Spectral spirit shield > Ward of subjugation *Spell **Water Ultima > Water surge > Air Ultima II > Fire Ultima > Earth Ultima > Air Ultima > Water wave *Gloves **Static gloves > Spellcaster gloves/ Virtus gloves > Abyssal silk gloves > Infinity gloves *Boots **Ragefire boots/Virtus boots > Abyssal silk boots > Alchemist boots > Infinity Boots *Neck **Amulet of destruction > Amulet of revenge > Saradomin's hiss > Amulet of fury > Amulet of glory *Cape **Completionist cape > Max cape > TokHaar-Kal > Skill cape *Magic Weapons **Void staff > Seismic wand > Virtus wand/Chaotic staff > Abyssal wand > Staff of Darkness *Rings **Ring of wealth / Demon ring / Fremennik rings / Ring of life *Summoning **Pack Yak / War tortoise / Unicorn stallion / Titans Inventory: *Sanfew serum *Overload flask *Teleport to house tablet (or any one-click teleport) *Food: Seal or above *Extreme restore potions > Super restore flask Drops Always |} Weapons |} Armour |} Ore |} Gems |} Other |} Charm drop percentages 15 charms are dropped at a time. Category:Demons Category:Bosses